


R.M.S's backstory

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: R.M.S' backstory [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Canonical Character Death, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's a backstory of A Real Magic Skeleton.





	R.M.S's backstory

A teenage girl run into the cemetery.

She has long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a tattered dress and barefoot.

But she tripped on a tombstone which made her fall.

She started crying until she saws a ghostly blue butterfly.

She follow a ghostly blue butterfly to a grave.

Here lies Adam Abelvez

He was a great man but with a fiery temper.

She saws a picture of a man with brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin.

She put a flower on Adam's grave

She began to pray "Please god I wish for a man who protect me from getting raped amen"

Years later

A skeleton walked to a bear with a light orange shirt.

"H-hi"

"Hi i'm Brandon"

"I'm-I'm A Real Magic Skeleton!"

"Let's be friends!"

"Yes"


End file.
